Cerulean
by Tomadahawk
Summary: Overhearing Eduardo's retirement plans, Blu's determined to search for his successor. He then comes across Mateo, who has an unusual feather inside of him. With great power and proficiency, Carla, Bia and Tiago assumes that he's invincible. But when Eduardo was taken hostage by the Genus Squad, Mateo and his friends take action. However, there's a drawback on their dicey quest...
1. Fifteen years before

The rain cascaded through the rifts of forest from the ashen glooms, disintegrating the remaining flames from the branches, leaving pitches of vapour behind. Mortal loggers was the cause of combustible destruction around a beloved habitat for the depressing animals, over two million square miles in South America. Through the deforested area of the rainforest, a flock of sapphire birds swoop after their chief. His feathers and back overcasts colours of beryl, but his front is much faded and his abbreviate crest of smoothed feathers on his head. "Why does fate have to dispose of my cherished gems from my clan?" whispering mildly, Eduardo swiftly snaps out of his stressfulness and turned to his tribe, firmly staring with his emerald eyes. Then he glanced down, thinking it's unbelievable that the humans would crumble their wildlife by wrecking the seedlings as they collapse to the soil, bringing the lifeless branches to their polluted truck and driving off through the dust.

Eduardo led the Spix's macaws to a concealed ravine where one of the macaws recommended this concept and he flew alongside him to conduct directions. Compelling, vigorous and charismatic; Roberto's a popular specimen for the females. He felt the same pain after his natural love vanished from his wings, how he would embrace her smooth crest feathers with his silky skin, wrapping his wings around her back while she held him tightly around his waist. The warmth made him comfortable around her. Same as Eduardo, he threw his negative thoughts out of his head and then they arrived at the ravine.

The moon rose above mild lushes; the river was filled with water lilies, clinging together to make a blossom shape while the remaining fish swam underwater. Eduardo, Roberto and the tribe were temporarily mute when they observe a flow of water going in a vertical drop to the river below, otherwise known as a waterfall. Eduardo and Roberto were thankful that they evacuated from their crumbling habitat. After glancing at the gift of survival, Eduardo declares what happened to his family since the tribe was desperate for feedback and that's when a diminutive macaw came and accompanied him, his older sister, Mimi. Her pale blue eyes examined the flock and then she locked them with her lavender tint eyelids showing and breathed in, then out.

"His wife and my niece were taken by the wildfire!" Mimi cried as tears fell from her eyes, bathing her face in sorrow. Eduardo's wing curled around her shoulder. He tells the tribe to settle in for the night in their own clay banks, until he can sort out their daily routine in the morning. Mimi followed the flock where they prepared themselves in this situation by building a nest on the clay banks for more comfort, but she couldn't be bothered as she still felt depressed from the aftermath. The territory felt peaceful for Eduardo, a charming place to forget about the past and think about protecting the tribe and surprising miracles to appear in front of his own eyes. What he wanted was to be reunited with his family. He knew his wife and daughter were gone after the hellfire concluded. Squinting at the obscurity through the tropical rainforest, Roberto was disturbed by the whispers of the chief.

"Roberto," Eduardo whispered, curling his wingtip. Roberto ambled close to him and stared up at his grin from under his beak. "You know, I believe you might have the confidence of shifting to night patrol around our recent habitat." When he heard the positive statement, his azure eyes widened in obsession. Eduardo's eyes sparkled, hoping Roberto would accept as his eventual wingman. Roberto smiled. It was rare, going out on night patrol, even at his age since he's in his early teens, but he was hopeful they'll think he's reliable enough to secure the region.

"I accept." He replied to his chief, serenely. Eduardo glanced at the moon, surrounded by illuminating stars and a comet, hurtling through the dark night.

"So, you'll be here tomorrow night?" he asked, avoiding eye contact.

"You bet." _I can't lose my opportunity of guarding the flock. _Roberto thought to himself. Eduardo peered over his shoulder, sighing under his breath.

"It won't be straightforward." Eduardo advised him. "We cannot allow anyone to trespass in our territory - Humans, Scarlet macaws or anybody attempting to execute the key of life."

"I understand, sir." Roberto replied, keeping his tone at a balanced level. He clutched his wing to Eduardo's, shaking moderately.

"We certainly couldn't have had a comeback plan without you, Roberto." Eduardo grinned. "Remain here at the Amazonian waterfall until dawn awakens." His emerald eyes were not so keen to sleep at nightfall, concerned if his enemies are searching around to find their hideout. Roberto was about to continue his work when Eduardo halted him, he turned to the chief.

"Now even though we couldn't rescue our loved ones, you recall our rallying cry?" Eduardo asked, thinking hardly. Roberto then relived the moment they first announced their tribe motto and spoke up.

"Birds of blue feathers…"

"Have to stick together." Eduardo said; finishing the phrase, before he went to his own nearby clay bank. Roberto had a scant grin on his beak, before he turned and settled great for his first night out on patrol.

_I don't fear how great the years will hold against me. I feel she's still out there in the desolated barbarian, but I can't. Fleeing the tribe is a much further treacherous flow. Me confronting death alongside his spouse, it'll be a cataclysmic denouement once and for all. _Roberto thought as his eyes were rigid on the bulbous moon for the rest of the night, forbidden to accept that she was gone.

_Meanwhile_

The rain came to a conclusion as an overshadow spread across a rooted part of the rainforest. Through the canopies, a cobalt figure opened her amber eyes, and observed the darkness around her, bewildered. Pellets of blood gushed from multiple wounds onto her feathers. She crawled and had her spine against a tree stump; panting thickly. Her throat made her voiceless, like her soul of speaks faded into slim breezes. The dehydration radiated her lungs, and then she wheezed. Grasping her heart, she launched herself on her feet. Her eyes elucidated everything she desired to know. They were nowhere from her perception – her husband, sister-in-law and daughter – absent.

"Honey, Mimi…" she gasped coldly. "Jewel…" A response wasn't given. She was unconditionally by herself. The blood was leaking from the laceration in her forehead, garnishing as it filtered into her eyelashes. She fainted into a basin, and cleaned off the remaining blood from head to torso, recouped by refreshing water.

Glancing at the disorientated, a shady figure trailed her, hidden behind a tree. An eagle, four times larger than his own species, with gigantic talons has the force of gripping an entire human body in half. His extensive silvery wings granted him greater speed and strength, and a vicious beak that can shred a human limb and the feathers of birds – clean off. He was ready to strike his prey as he took off without decelerating.

After the female macaw washed off the red fluids, she heard a mind-shattering outcry. A talon scraped her face, sweeping the oxygen out of her. She was flung to the ground, and she was clasped on her back. Kazimir's bloodshot eyes glared at the terrified bird, struggling to breakout from his clutch on her throat and casually shifted conveniently, until his razor-sharp beak contacted at the edge of her beak.

"Where did the species take off from here?" he asked fiercely, stiffening her windpipe. Her voice had vanished, effectively. She relived the setting when humans first scorched her homeland. She was with Eduardo at that point, and they were both desperate to seek for their daughter. She saw Jewel clearing out from beneath her father's wing to search for her most treasured possession; a cerulean feather. But with a glimmering texture that no other feathered creature had, it was pretty rare. Her husband had no choice but to abandon his daughter as the tribe huddled together, then he declared that everyone should evacuate. The Amazon rainforest instantly converted into a combat zone. She declined going with her husband. She had pecked him on the cheek and told him that if she remains in ashes, he'll be the father of the tribe for years yet to occur; be part of a new family, then she turned back from the flock as Eduardo and his clan flew off rapidly. She also looked back at how a flaming branch snapped off a tree, and shot down on top of her. She shrieked in anguish as she tumbled to the ground. The conflagration spread halfway across the branch and she wouldn't have made it if she didn't have the fortitude to hoist an entire growth with her own wings, thanks to her natural relic she had found underneath it and she had felt the intensity inside of her. For whoever implants the feather into their heart, controls the mind of their soul with extraordinary abilities and can increase whether they use them.

She was back to staring at the corruptive eagle, continuing to grip her neck with his golden claws. He was getting irritated with her not responding and then he battered her against another living tree as leaves gently fall to the ground.

"If I… perish…" she spluttered, knowing that she won't live anymore. "There will be another… to take my place. The secrets we lay… are restricted to reveal itself… from outsiders." She heaped in one last breath, and closed her eyes. Her chest ceased after her last-minute supply of air was set free from out of her beak and sideswiped into a gust of wind on a bittering open night. Kazimir slammed her against the same tree, and then released his talons. The unconscious macaw remained silent in the dirt.

"So be it…" Kazimir grunted, glaring down at her corpse. "Azure macaw..."

He used his enormous claws to haul her into the ebony night and shot above the muted rainforest. He was bringing her cadaver to his hideout where his flock are awaiting patiently for him; the Genus Squad. They consist of three species: Black-chested buzzard-eagles, variable hawks and white-tailed hawks. Altogether, Kazimir created a sinister group to invade Earth's climate and wipe out all animals and humans, entirely. He's also the captain of his squad and they're more aggressive and threatening than their foes. They defend their hideout with artillery from trespassers, and nobody even ventured to sneak in and uncover their confidential ideas to conquer the planet.

Back in the darkened area, a cerulean feather was caught in the gale and then died down instantly as it lightly manoeuvred itself, shimmering through the void, and settled down alongside a memorandum; written by the female macaw herself.

_This is what I've discovered in the wild,_

_To me, a feather's a glorious treasure from the wraith._

_For if I rest in peace, my possession shall give,_

_My energy, intensity, and courage to be Earth's last faith._

The moon gradually descended, the clouds reappeared, and then raindrops spilled after another as a pool of water rested on the base of cerulean colours.


	2. Reliving and relationship issues

_Fifteen years later_

Flying across the alluring view of the sunset, a Spix's macaw with ultramarine feathers and a lengthy tail dived through the draft, with several blueberries in his claws. He glided over the river, metres away from soaking his chest, and then he spotted his tree. One year before, his mate's childhood friend was gratified for them to stopover in his nest for a few days. At first, Blu felt distressed about the historical relationship between her mate and a macaw with more poise than him and smoothly glamour females. But when he hyperventilated at the sheer vision of humans, Blu forced him to remind the tribe that they are advancing. They tailgated Blu to a field of vacating forest and then the Spix's macaws swarmed after the loggers, along with faithful humans and former rivals. The forest would've been detonated if it wasn't for Blu when he seized the dynamites and flew it upwards. Then he'd identified a hideous cockatoo from his past as the dynamite had blasted above the lushes. Blu fought with him, even though they were both wrapped around by vines. When the cockatoo was accidentally shot by one of his minion's bacteria, Blu went back to reunite with his family. The cockatoo and his venomous minion were supposed to have been infected by her poison, but then one of Blu's kids revealed that the frog was toxin-free and then the cockatoo was yanked by his not-so-contaminated minion into the jungle, never to be featured by birds of cerulean feathers again. Blu and his wife both agreed that their family should spend summers in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil where their triplets were born.

A month subsequently after, they decided to relocate. Blu squawked with satisfaction to the family as he swooped through their hollow. "I've returned from the refreshment tree!" he confirmed, and overhears a familiar squawk surrounding him and the noise of reverberations was coming from the tunnels inside. Blu touched down in the midst of the opening to the nest, stepping in.

"Guys!" he called out, glancing about. He sensed a contact on his shoulder, and when he swung himself, he beamed at the appearance of his mate. He embraced her into his wings as she guffawed. "Welcome back, sweetie." At that minute, there was a hover of wings. The couple stared up and were facing their three kids, grimacing by the perception of affection.

Carla, the eldest daughter in the family, had grown to the distance of her mother's chest. Also, she indicates almost specifically like her, apart from her gossamer cerulean feathers and her father's beak and feet. Carla's eyes are a dazzling chartreuse, as well as black eyelashes and lilac eyelids. She's slightly on the corpulent side, with curvaceous shapes, and a lengthy tail. She has her mother's head feathers. Carla's hefty feathers and wings are sable than the rest of her, making her want to present them to the neat kids for popularity.

Bia is the central born of her brood, now lankier than her brother, but is still around a common height as Carla. She's a mirror of her mother from fifteen years back, but, like Carla, has her father's beak and feet, and her eyes are bronze like her father's. She has a consolidation of father and mother's feather colours. Her head feathers are similar to her mother's and Carla's, although it doesn't quite coil; the feathers fall straight down the back of her head. Her wings and tail are overcasting than the rest of her, and she has gloomy eyelashes like her mother and sister. Unlike her family, Bia often maintains her tail in the wind, rather than laying it on the dirt. She has superficial streaks that seem to resemble Carla's frequently, but she literally has her mother's streaks. Whilst Carla's are dimmer, Bia's are a brighter shade. She has the smallest wings of her brood, which can sometimes not control long-distance flights. Thankfully, Blu made his daughter endure the flight of spirit.

Tiago is the youngest of the three, and the single male. He's a height of his mother's shoulders and developed into a suave macaw as his feathers aren't sticking out from his chest anymore, except his standpoint feathers. His outstanding indigo feathers made everyone notice that he's the junior presence of his father. He also has a simultaneous bronze eye colour as his sister, but has highly considerable wings than her, but not highly as Carla's.

"When's dinner?" he asked, his tongue rubbing against his beak.

Bia glanced at the blueberries from her father's clutch. "Yeah, Tiago and I were expecting you to carry a pack of those when you came at five minutes and thirty-six seconds, exactly."

"Whatever!" Carla rolled her eyes, scowling at her sister. "I was inspired by the charming music on my iPod, until you two came bumbling in while I was having a reverie."

"What an absolute negative attitude." Bia muttered under her breath. "I apologize, sis. We didn't think that you heard us approach your hollow. We told you that Dad's brought us some dinner, tonight!"

Tiago smirked at his elder sister. "Were you dreaming about a beau?"

"Shut up, Tiago!"

"That's quite enough, kids." Blu scolded, and then he stayed silent while his mate offered their children a blueberry each. Tiago walked towards the berries, eyes shining at a familiar sight, jabbing at one of them with a stalk. Bia grasped one in her talon, leaking the juices before slurping on it.

"Wow, must've grown better vitamins than last year!" Bia exclaimed. She offered a blueberry to Tiago, who devoured it entirely when Bia flung it into his mouth. As the brood commenced abating, Blu's mate couldn't benefit but detect Carla wasn't nibbling her blueberries, nor was her eyes were lifted. She was feeling hurt from inside her heart and couldn't take the discomfort out of her body.

"I'm calling in for the night…" Carla mumbled, shifting away the fruit, left with minor bite marks.

"Why?" Blu asked. "They're your favorite feast for evenings."

"Like I care!" Carla answered ignorantly. "What's more important is that I need a lie down!"

She drifted over to her hollow and Blu parted an emotion of fears with his mate.

"I'll spot out what's offending her." She declared and then she swooped off to her daughter's hollow. Carla was sprawling on her nest, her face filling with sorrowfulness and exasperation.

"Carla…" She said, but her daughter was glimpsing at the sunlight fading through the trees and several stars developing across the darkened sky.

"You weren't wanted, mom!" Carla retorted, turning to find her mother gasping. Blu's mate stared at her, shooting a glare. Teenagers have a mood when it flows to being cautious of negotiating with their parents, and her daughter was covering up some confidential information she doesn't want her brood or anyone to identify.

"What made you say that, young lady?" She asked, frowning at her daughter's personality.

"The past is back to permeate my preceding relationships I had with four of them, together, since I came here…"

_Carla presented a fruitful show the following night after human encounters as they celebrated Carnival in the Amazon rainforest where the rhythms were mellow, the samba was outrageous, and the party ambience was endemic. Midnight and it concluded, and then she took off from family-free sights and settled near the flock of athletic macaws, who all smiled dreamily at her magnificent feathers. They conceded that they would be taking requirements from her to prove that she can be prominent. Carla was satisfied of herself, hearing about a positive audience and if she can hang out with the neat kids, that would give her a score. _

"_Shall we head to my crib, boys?" she asked, offering her wings._

"_Well, we might need a talented vocalist to teach us how to revamp our tones." One macaw replied, staring into her forest eyes. His crest feathers twirled over his beryl eyes. He was head of his flock and held Carla's port wing, along with his trusted ally, and half, her right-handed wing. They all strolled together, gossiping about the tribe._

_Camouflaging themselves with crimson berries on shrubs, teenage Scarlet macaws held their ground, awaiting a Spix's macaw parade to crop up from around the corner and pinpointed cerulean macaws heading their way. The two tribes separated when a seeding toppled between them during the flames before they departed from each other. Carla's father was the reason these tribes were back collectively after a decade and four years when they both contended in air soccer for the entire nut grove. At first, he was a threat of his own coloured species for setting an own goal on purpose, even though he didn't mean to. After creating a mauve fleet of enraging birds, bombarding the machines and repelling the loggers, enemies became friends. The Spix's and Scarlet's had become further sympathetic towards each other._

"_Well, what do we have here?"_

_The gang glanced up to regard a flock of Scarlet macaws, all around a similar age sneering down at them._

"_Who are you?" Carla asked._

"_Meu nome é (My name is) Rezo." a Scarlet macaw replied, smirking._

_Carla was about to speak up when a female macaw __plucked a berry off the shrub, and fired it straight at Carla's chest. She shrieked as berry juice dripped onto her feathers as the Spix's snickered slightly. "Grow a sense of humour, fluff ball!" they guffawed, along with the Scarlet's. Carla felt betrayed. This was her likelihood to hang out with the favoured kids, but they had to go and harass her, due to her characteristics. _

"_Excellent work on leading a heavy spice to coat her," the female macaw grinned. "That should teach her not to be on our terrain, our personal flying grounds. Come on, let's leave her until her obesity compresses."_

_Rezo pecked her on the cheek and wrapped his amber wings around her shoulders. The Spix's and Scarlet's watched Carla stumble towards the shrub. _

"_Who am I kidding, Karina?" Rezo sighed deeply, hiding a smirk from under his beak. "It's not going to happen." _

_Carla awoke. A scent of cherries came from the glowing juices of cardinal berries dried out on her feathers, staining them. She lamented, scrutinising a purple flare whirred her sight. A few minutes later, her father uncovered the hedge and noticed his elder daughter as he carried her to his mate's childhood friend's hollow. "You're going to be fine…" he whispered to her._

"The morning after," Carla continued, shoving her iPod through a hole covered with leaves and placing it like a book on a shelf. "I had a talk with Pop-pop about them and he had a word with Felipe, the Scarlet head. Both tribes had a search party to locate eight wanted birds for discrimination, but they've only discovered four male macaws of our species, and exiled them and their parents to a Peruvian part of the rainforest. They were never seen again. Rezo, Karina and their comrades, I believe they're out there, about to approach me, and my siblings, to this day. I need someone to defend us from grave danger, the one I truly deserve to be with."

With that, Carla passed out on her nest. Blu came through her room and his mate was exhaling heavily over her daughter. His mate turned to notice her husband.

"What's the matter, honey?" Blu asked as he held her wings, both stepping silently close to the opening.

"Carla's having difficulty sleeping," His mate replied, beaming. "I bet you won't struggle sleeping with me, will you?"

Blu gradually swayed his head as he and his mate went off to their nest while Carla curved in her sleep as her pessimistic thoughts infected her mind and blood streams.

_Slay myself because I'm fat? When we pursuit one of our species with a care of distinctions, he'll encounter Rezo. The clash between blood and water will not result in a blood mass, but fragile for them to endure from. _She thought, observing a heart-shaped leaf that was on her crest feathers before going back to her slumber.


	3. Influence descending

Eduardo fluctuated throughout fifteen years after the wildfire and the Spix's macaw clan would've never existed without him as their patriarch. Underneath his eyes were billows to prove he aged along, but that didn't bother him. He felt an energetic sense of relief a year before when his daughter – Jewel – reunited with him when she and her brood stumbled on their terrain. He had to confess to her that her mother passed on and grief was in her eyes. When Blu politely proposed himself, Eduardo couldn't wonder how Blu, an overly domesticated macaw, was her daughter's husband. He thought his modern son-in-law was bizarre, but Mimi appreciated him and his family to the clan by dancing along with a song that was beloved by the tribe: Beautiful Creatures. A day afterwards, Eduardo went to his wingman's hollow where her daughter's family were settling for a couple of nights to show him around the jungle, but really, he tutored Blu the elemental of jungle endurance. "Patrol, provide, protect." He had advised the domestic macaw. Blu had to camouflage himself in mud, dangling overturned on vines, avoid being eaten alive by alligators, reverse his wingspan while flying and weave through coral dolphins in a method. But Blu's endurance techniques weren't up to task. Eduardo's perspective of him depreciated farther when he escalated a war between the two macaw tribes, and lost to their rivals due to Blu incidentally scoring a goal for them. He began to feel hope for Blu as he convinced the unified tribe that his awareness of humans is, for once, advantageous to them, and together they'd agree to conflict. Blu took over the role of leadership and the Spix's macaws rapidly gained supremacy, even the Scarlet Macaw tribe and the Amazonian animals got involved. He had gained a new level of dignity for Blu.

Eduardo's ordeal with the loggers evaporated from his intellect after. His younger granddaughter told him that three hundred sixty-five days marks a full year and every four years, a leap year occurs where an extra day combines the second month of the calendar. He was fortuitous her daughter had three kids; Carla's raves, Bia's smarts and Tiago's vitalities gave a sign to say they were relishing the wild habitat around them as he stuck around in his hollow. Mimi returned after her relaxation at the clay banks. It was her peaceful time to have her face-mask on and covering her eyes with cucumbers. She stepped in and noticed her brother; feeling a slight woe.

"What's bothering you, Ed?" she asked, patting him on the back. He turned to find himself facing his elder sister as he grunted deeply. Both of his wings spanned over his shoulders, feigning to shiver through the bitter air, and he flew off, neglecting her. Mimi muttered in frustration, rolling her faint cerulean eyes. Bothered, Mimi trailed him. She finds a shape near the gap of the stalk, and recognised Eduardo. He had his head sticking out the hole, analysing the weather; as well as searching the area for infiltrators. He doesn't want anyone taking over his surroundings as his paraphilia tells a fable of his life. "You know you can always confess to me about your complications." Mimi said, landing beside him.

"It's nothing, Mimi." Eduardo said, turning to his elder sister again. Mimi then noticed his feathers; altering to vague.

"Breaking off your thoughts by ignoring me isn't helping." She seethed, picking out the fading feathers from his body.

"Okay, I'll tell you!" He retorted, a predictable coldness in his eyes.

"What's happening?" Mimi asked, desperate for response. "It's not like you to feel a fracas."

Eduardo eyed the space around his hollow before a meagre tear slipped out, flowing his cheek. "Someone has to take place on my behalf. My influence is decrepitating and if the tribe perceives about this, they'll be devastated!"

"They won't," Mimi said, shocked of her brother's sayings. He was well-known for insulating the tribe from pitfalls of the rainforest, even when his daughter wasn't there with him; he always guides them to safety. That's how they turned up at an elegant paradise and made it their home, which is hard to believe for Eduardo to look back on.

Then Roberto arrived at his elderly friend's hollow. He went on patrol the night before and felt drained when he woke up near the afternoon. He had grown into a handsome Spix's macaw; now great, has a thrilling wingspan, large claws, and a deep tail, his plumage being lush and dark azure. He also has glistening cobalt crest feathers on his head which droops back on his head. He swiftly observes Eduardo, who is covering his face with his wings as Mimi rubbed his back again. At first, Roberto thought it was a situation with the humans once more. When he was young, he went off through the forest of blackness to search for Jewel while on night patrol, but was captured and kept as a pet. The consciousness of being with humans throughout his childhood would not in the least flee his wisdom. Throughout his moment he flipped out at the sheer perception of humans, but now he wasn't apprehensive to strike them. If it hadn't been for Blu, their habitat would've been abolished. Before the raid of the loggers, he was informed that his childhood friend returned safely. When he elaborately sang to welcome Jewel back, they had a moment of remembering their childhood nicknames. Roberto couldn't break a smile when he partnered with Jewel all through the dance, 'Beautiful Creatures'. The beats of the southern continent never got tired; it was never-ending. When he presented Jewel's kids his mansion-like hollow, they appreciate the scenery; which is decorated with a variety of flowers, plants and leaves. He even taught one of them how to lily-surf and hover backwards; like a hummingbird. Roberto had always desired to be blessed with a flock of youths to declare his own. Eduardo peeked through his wings to find Roberto, delicately glancing at him.

"Have you heard what I spoken?" Eduardo asked, revealing his melancholy on his face. Roberto slanted his head in confusion as Mimi reached forth.

"He's…" Mimi coughed blandly, wiping the teardrops near her eyes. "hanging up one's feathers."

Roberto exhaled and stared at his feet, not even daring to lift his head. "Well, it must've been my guilt of being the heartthrob of the tribe. In that case, I'll take off."

He was about to spread his wings, but stalled when Eduardo enclosed his wing around him. "Roberto, there's no reason to blame yourself in this plight. You're my ultimate loyal wingman and actually, truth be told, there's a making of a great successor. Nothing will transform here in the tropical rainforest, except for him."

"Blu." Roberto pointed out. "He had the intelligence of obtaining the loggers back to their base."

Eduardo nodded and arranged a mission for his trustworthy wingman and his senior sister to gather together the Spix's and Scarlet's for his most far-reaching statement yet. "At the Pit of Doom," He said solemnly. "Take them there where I'll be waiting."

"Believe me," Roberto smiled, ready to take off alongside Mimi; expecting a disturbance-free flight. "They will praise you for being the father of the tribe and for what you did to defend them, but what about Blu and Jewel's brood?"

"The inside of the whole amphitheatre is where they'll rise alongside me," Eduardo declared as he clutched his wings closely to each other. "The two tribes that had grown into one will give Blu glory as a ruler of the Spix's macaws. Mimi, notify the Scarlet's. Roberto, inform the Spix's."

They swiftly shot right out the opening as Eduardo gazed at them through the hole; swooping through the trees.

He knew the tribe gave an abundance of respectfulness to him, and they always had the spirit of speaking to him whenever they have intentions going on in their instincts, but he had declined occasionally if it's complicated or absurd. He would be proud if Blu took over from him, but, virtuously, he doesn't want the flock to suffer from any trauma while in the rainforest. Jewel would feel upset by his equivocal feedback about him retiring as a chief, but he couldn't force himself to reveal the truth to her as to why he chose to hang up his feathers. The only approach he has to make is to go out there and confess to Jewel, her family, the animals, and the entire species of birds, but something was forbidding him. Would they grieve in sadness, knowing that their leader would no longer continue their backing pride without him? Maybe she was superior off covering up the unknown. Eduardo had clashed with his inner strife, speculating: if he withdraws from leadership, will he be relinquished from the Amazon rainforest forever?

"Better have a streak of luck, Blu." Eduardo beamed, peering at the fronds soaring through the gust. "The day I finish, I'll go noticing the colony will be in harmless talons, but I don't destine on going anywhere just yet."

He enlarged his wings and took off through the vast opening, figuring out to where the Pit of Doom might be before a perfect audience of animals and birds appears at the amphitheatre. His heart was beating rapidly that sweat was flowing out his crest feathers.

"Must be a scorching daylight," Eduardo said, panting weakly. "I can deal with the boiling weather."


	4. Procedures before departure

The Amazon rainforest was nearing the daunting twilight as a mob of birds and animals barged through the canopies. Eduardo ordered Roberto and Mimi to escalate his message and bring them to the Pit of Doom this evening where he'll make his announcement a significant one for them to recall his finest moments. The Pit of Doom is a section of the forest where distinct tribes of various species compete in a soccer-type of match in a friendly competition for enjoyment, not for control. "It's not about being victorious - it's how you participate that counts." Bia had said to her grieving brother and sister after the Spix's were defeated against the Scarlet's. Eduardo made the Pit of Doom a location where both the tribes gather to hear from him. The benches were entirely packed by birds as the rest had to perch on the branches outside the amphitheatre while the animals were relieved they took over front row. They waited tolerantly for Eduardo's dialogue.

Blu, Jewel and their three teenage kids were seated near a class of animals: monkeys, rheas, turtles, tapirs and capybaras. Carla knew them when she gave her adopted uncles a wing with the auditions in the Amazon rainforest for Carnaval, which is a distinguishing tradition in Rio de Janeiro every year. _Hopefully we'll have another if I grant Pop-pop my permission. _Carla thought as she beamed at her recognisable talent adepts, and then she got a glimpse of her grandfather, with an unusual demeanour.

Eduardo seemed skittish when the throng got dead silent. He took his farthest breath from his lungs and spoke up with his voice projection. "Thank you, everyone, for gathering here today, for what should be a… serious statement that I like to make with my honesty which won't be forgotten from anyone's minds, for eternity. But, before I reveal the reason on why it's significant, I would like to have my daughter and her family to side with me for a while. There's something I'd like to say about them which will be quite memorable for the tribe."

"Are we really hearing that?" Blu asked, but his family swooped above the crowd as he instantaneously tailgated them. They touched down alongside Eduardo as he delightfully patted Blu on the back when he landed.

"It has been a year since we've had an almost… fateful mishap, to say the least." Eduardo remarked, as he sought to regain his placid. "Not solely did my daughter reconvened with me, but if you can remember, my son-in-law and his human companions insured me that the formidable onslaught from loggers had transferred through the tropical rainforest – never to be heard from again. We were relieved to live a life of harmony, but I had this fantasy where I was surrounded by perennial branches that had some sort of aromatic, ethereal scent. I was perched upon this moss-covered branch when I heard a voice – one I hadn't heard in over fifteen years."

Eduardo portrayed his dream about gazing at an intimate macaw he'd cherished for before he thrived to his ambition; his wife. He'd known her for being gentle-spoken, compassionate, and her beam had always been heartfelt, overflowing with passion. She had a catching comparison to her daughter; the equivalent head feathers and aquamarine eyes, only her feathers had been fairly darkened. _Her singing voice was appealing to my heart ever since. _Eduardo thought to himself when he first encountered her, and then he explained to the tribe what his wife preferred him to do for her.

"She said my body's turning to solid," he said, feeling insecure. "I'm going through a condition where my neck is mutilated, my feathers are increasing through soreness, and I was struck with a spinal fusion below my skull."

"When we were at an aviary in Rio, I've read in a medical article that the causes he mentioned are in fact - cervical spinal stenosis." Bia said. The crowd mumbled, seeming to be confused. They began to negotiate with the birds and animals adjacent to them. After a pause, she proceeded with her statement. "They're far more dangerous than lumber stenosis. They compress the spinal cord, leading to severe symptoms such as major body instability and apathy."

Everybody around them couldn't believe the statements she'd made. Roberto had his wings over his crest feathers while Mimi's wings grasped over her beak. Eduardo confessed to both of them a white lie; he told the truth, but not all the truth. They didn't blame him though, as he gave an honest sense. The tremendous amount of species and types seem to understand his problem. _Here goes nothing, _Eduardo thought to himself. _It's never too soon for him to gain my potential leadership as I believe he's done enough to be a monarch. _

"In other words," he smiled, brushing Bia's head feathers with his right wing. "My deceased wife notified me through my illusion that I haven't got a choice, but to retire as the head of the Spix's Macaw tribe."

The crowd went silent again, and then there was a clap. Above the higher seats of the amphitheatre, Roberto was clapping. Mimi did the same, and then Blu, Jewel and their three teenage kids. Decisively, the entire natural integration was cheering. A teardrop went down Jewel's cheek from her eyes, and she wrapped both her wings around her father, sighing softly. Eduardo bestowed the embrace, his wings enveloping her as the applause and ovation evolved, overflowing the Pit of Doom with echoes.

"I'm now relinquishing my position," he declared, breaking up the embracement. "to my son-in-law for nearly sacrificing himself to salvage our habitat. Coincidentally a couple years back, my daughter had her wing battered by a cockatoo. She skidded off a… plane – shortly before plummeting to the ocean and Blu here - without hesitation - dived down, which was pretty risky if you ask me. He gripped onto Jewel and reminded her they're chained-to-each-other birds. Her smooch had awoken his heart, feeling the rhythm to have the flight of courage."

"Oh, that's amorous." Carla and Bia sighed blissfully after hearing the story of their parents' passion towards one another once more, unlike Tiago, who scowled in antipathy.

The crowd cheered in Blu's direction. Blu sensed his heart pumping rapidly through his body, concerned of Eduardo's genuine sayings. He was shy and socially awkward when he was with the girl of his dreams and he was hesitant of venturing into the wild; but he agreed to do it for the sake of his family. Apprehensive, he went up to his father-in-law to have a chat with him, but Eduardo neglected him.

"When you head back to your residence, prepare for the commencing of a new era." Eduardo declared. Carla took over from her grandpa; her smile felt like a special occasion popped up from out of nowhere.

"In honour of my Pop-pop's conclusion with his leadership course, they'll be a party to celebrate his retirement." she grinned, filling with enthusiasm. "I've called the judges from Rio de Janeiro and they've reached Manaus. They already hatched an idea which I'm sure everyone will agree here, right?"

The birds and animals entirely cheered placidly as Carla continued the procedures. "When they return, once again, they'll be scouting for the wildest talent around the jungle as we're bringing back the beats for this year's Carnaval production. The second annual of… Amazon Untamed!"

Cheers of pleasure rang out, along with several whistles which made Carla blush. She returned their commendation with a courteous smile.

Tiago and Bia both hugged their elder sister. Carla adores her siblings when they carry out a plan together. They relived an occasion on New Year's Eve before their migration over a month after where they tied a house finch to their creative bottle rocket for a fireworks display, until their parents nearly concluded their idea. Thankfully, their theory was a success, but ended up with their father accidentally caught in the ropes after rescuing their babysitter. Luckily, he survived the blast, and then they all witness a magical appearance of colourful fireworks up in the clear, night sky of Rio de Janeiro.

Eduardo glimpsed up at the sky; shifting from crimson to ebony, and then he ordered everyone to take off. Roberto and Mimi escorted the birds and animals to their homes as they depart from the amphitheatre, leaving behind Eduardo, Blu, Jewel, and their teenage kids.

"Darkness is approaching once more," Eduardo said firmly, turning to his daughter's family as he was about to expand his wings. "Head back before you depart in the overcast. I don't want anyone to suffer through the mercy of obscurity, especially not from one of my relatives again."

"Eduardo, wait!" Blu called as his family and father-in-law simultaneously depart from one another. Eduardo twisted himself back to where Blu was; in the middle of the amphitheatre and landed beside him.

"I need to have a word with you while your family's not around." he murmured coherently. "Your initial responsibility is to locate Roberto and his recruits as it's an emergency. Bring them to me, tonight."

"What's the problem, sir?" Blu asked, striding back in case his family gets worried about him.

"While you were at your occasional break to celebrate the New Year, we were working out before the night shift. All of a sudden, we caught blares of gunshots near our territory. With a stroke of luck, the humans bailed after failing to pursuit for us since this is a moist broadleaf forest, covering most of the basin. What's even worse is that Roberto assumes they sent out what sounded like a colony of eagles to devour our flesh after we heard their usual call-"

"Maybe you should have a lie down, sir." Blu advised him. "After I assemble Roberto and the others, we'll seek where you are."

"Well, this was supposed to be my eventual night of safeguarding the forest as their head before I hang up one's feathers, but I'm counting on you to do it for me. I'll reveal to you what it's like to take the reins of the tribe."

"Trust me," Blu said, tapping himself on his chest. "My daughter's Carnaval show will surely optimise your negativity, along with her musical trio. And besides, what's the worst that could happen to you?"

Eduardo sighed and placed his wings on Blu's shoulders. "You're right about that. It's getting late, maybe you should head back to your hollow."

Blu saluted modestly to his ex-chief, and then he flew off out the amphitheatre and into the canopies. While soaring through the blackness, he smacked himself on the beak with his talon repeatedly._ Eduardo seemed impressed with me directing the birds and animals through a siege of loggers. That was an extreme situation, but I can't believe he's retiring as a ruler and sending his spot of commandment to me. He's still in his prime! Surely there's a superior option besides me, like Roberto maybe, or Jewel? Yeah, Jewel! She's Eduardo's daughter after all. She could desirably be the 'Gem of the forest'. Perhaps I'll have a talk with her when the kids are asleep._ Blu thought, his body shivering through the air.

While at the Pit of Doom, Eduardo came upon a macaw with scarlet plumage, and his wing feathers are amber and azure. He has thick dishevel crest feathers, grey beak and his olive eyes were glancing at Eduardo.

"Felipe, why haven't you left?" he asked the Scarlet macaw who cloaked his wing around him.

"You were valiant of announcing your relinquishment, Eddie, and I'm proud of that." Felipe said with a slight chuckle. "I was told to accompany you to our session site. My flaming boys are waiting. I also heard that someone's rounding up your navy blue boys - someone that legitimately claimed your crown. That's what your wife desired, but do you honestly consider Blu to care for your tribe? Isn't he kind of… startled about it?"

"With him settling feuds, resisting against predators, providing food and nesting space – his intelligence will flourish of being a worthy successor." Eduardo replied, and then he pouted. "I wish he would not be unusually apprehensive about it."

"Don't sweat your camouflaging drops off." Felipe beamed, comforting his erstwhile rival.

Felipe shot off, and so did Eduardo in the direction of through the opaque sky above the rainforest, but little did they know that when they left, something mystifying transpired. A luminous spheroid flittered around in multiple whirls before vaporising in a muted burst; revolutionising the forest.

The seedlings, fronds, herbs and vines – they were fully coated… cerulean.


	5. Voice of the ocean

There was a unified dimension of ocean colour, and such was purely implied to prevail in this peculiar world. The water flooded in spirited tinges of silver, sheeting roughly every conspicuous face of the planet. The sea was a blend of myriads as they swirled along the wisp, across the spectrum of vision in a redolent of clouds. The cerulean clouds arose to spread incessantly into perpetuity, but they appear to be compiling at one spot. It was the only specific element around where all of the clouds finally coalesced into a massive beam of radiation ahead; pure frosted, and gleaming with an almost esoteric aura.

Floating amongst the cerulean realm of disarray and composure was a macaw with a remarkable wingspan and a teal tail, which was floating through sea water. His satiny thick beryl crest feathers settles on the back and both sides of the head, but his left eye is shrouded by the feathers collapsing onto his face. He also had a scatter of diminutive feathers sticking up on the back of his head, staying pointed. The markings around his hazel eyes, that are cobalt, went downwards to his chest, dimming to his major body colour; which is terrifically cerulean. He gently awakened, aware about the surroundings that were inaugurating to beleaguer his mind.

_Where… am I…?_

Then there was a cacophony of an astonishing warble, nearly subtle as he rose from his stupor. It was deeply reticent for his barely conscious mind to comprehend, however. As he was building up cerebral inquiries, something passed within the realm; a physical revolution, which he was able to notice with his right hazel eye as a natural orb of alabaster light ahead of him abruptly flourished, and the inundating clamour reverberated in tandem, as though in response from a presence.

_What the hell was that?_

The movement had vanished after the revolution. It had only been for the tersest of flashes, but it was enough to interpret his exotic mind alarm. He now became apprehensive of the cacophonies and discerns before him, but his focus was directly on what he had just observed; it had echoed like a squawk from a parrot.

_I'm certain that was definitely a voice. Someone is calling out to me from the ocean._

Out of nowhere, it took effect again. The alabaster orb of luminous before him evolved repeatedly as further echoes inaugurate to overflow the ocean realm. The echoes came in response from the action of the orb. However, in extension to the peaceful whispers, a strange echo was heard; one that became much clearer to make out as it developed words with a voice that was definitely not a voice at all.

"_You… You who can now hear my tone… Might you be one of the species?"_

There was not enough time to retrieve from the immediate stun of hearing the voice from the ocean. The outlandish tone endured to communicate with him with an almost imploring tonality.

"_If you are, Mateo, then take notice to my petition. I never deceive from what I wrote on the memorandum. I crave you… to conserve our environment… from a fatal threat – and I'm terrified that the remaining wildlife won't survive the peril they're about to suffer from."_

The tone seemed to close off as a shimmering sparkle of rich cut across the orb, and then, it perished; supplanted by a savage wave of the ocean streaming out. In the midst of the orb was a cerulean feather; glistening the ocean realm with its sparkling consistency.

"_Seize my worship that'll lie in your heart, until it unleashes the proficiency for you to be invincible from dangerous sabotage. Does come with a price, I believe. Anteing up can reduce your prowess, but a health draught you might discover in the rainforest will revolve where you'll discern another of your type, who thought was the last, along with his paramour and their youngsters, but not all is bona fide. Three of them, near your maturity, will be your combatants for the flight ahead. Make them tenacious and do whatever it takes for them to live – before conflict commences. You're my last hope…"_

The feather along with the orb swiftly faded, and then the clouds above emerged to be forging together; a sombre monsoon precisely in front of him, but out of nowhere, a ball of luminous came slicing through the clouds and stabbing through Mateo's heart as he screeched in agony.

_W-what's going on? I… can't move my body and… wait! What are those over there?_

Before he could dwell on this further, another burst of bright loaded his eyesight. What were now visible ahead of him were those ceaseless swirls of sapphire clouds and a variety of weapons from the medieval times: double-bladed swords, maces, crossbows and harpoons.

Mateo prudently took a stride forward, and like treading away from a fog, a whole unusual perception emerged before him. He dropped back slightly in astound of what he noticed in front of him; a gaping void in what must've been where the stream drops; cascading down into uncharted depths. Though the pit was azure and minuscule whips of silver could be noticed through it, like physical clouds and staring into it somehow gave Mateo an offbeat feeling of vertigo, not of glancing down, but of being high-level, but he couldn't be right.

As he casually approached the pit and peered over the edge, he was astonished to identify his reflection upon the surface. The pit was in fact over comparable to a pool of refreshing water. Mateo remained to ponder his own image in the surface for several minutes. He inspected resolvedly at it, as though hoping to diminish somehow. When nothing transpired after a broadening period of time, he closed his eyes and sighed.

_I-I knew it! The cerulean feather! It has embedded into my cardiac organ. The voice chose me to have an action of heroism and secure the species that… I am, but… surely this must be a hallucination, right? This… can't be… happening! Why does this… feel so palpable?_

In the middle of the pool, a flash rapidly initiate to form as this was identical to the first orb, but this one was extremely small and evidently separated from the surroundings. Mateo drew attention to the flicker and his head lurched from the illumination.

_What's that glare?_

Mateo dipped in his talon as the pool rippled. He strode calmly before reaching the inside of the pool, and directly before the glittering orb of glow. However, as he was about to close in, the orb melted. Thus the entire ocean realm around him immediately became gloomy, as though a gargantuan overshadow had collapsed over it. From that point, nothing occurred. Mateo felt a gruesome sense of premonition, and then it happened…

_That voice didn't even mention what those weapons are for! They're treacherous for feathered creatures and it would- _

He was disrupted by bright beryl wisps of flash that came drafting out of nowhere, whirling the pool he stayed on. They settled into the shallow water and created a vivid teal ring around the pool, veering after a complete rotation. As this was proceeding, the pool beneath his feet brightened, almost blinding him as he glimpsed down. The glare blasted vehemently with the noise of boosting strength. Something was about to transpire and he had to escape. Before he could flee off, however, a lurking force clutched his tail and held him in place as the water beneath him erupted in a boundless shaft of bright, soaring nonstop and swathing him thoroughly. Mateo released his shriek. He screeched as vociferous as he could; anticipating that someone would hear him, and then he caught his breath.

_Nirvana is for the birds of their specific species, and that's where I'm heading to. I'm beseeching for a miracle and thwart the reaper, so I can revive myself._

All of a sudden, Mateo blacked out.


	6. Through the beryl forest

"I'm satisfied of you taking over Daddy's influence, but what's with the hesitation?" Jewel's turquoise eyes were vast with stun, glaring at her husband. She had tucked Carla, Bia and Tiago to bed as her husband perched on a branch near the opening, gazing up at the perfect moon in the star-scantling sky until he realises that his wife was settling beside him. He desired to ask Jewel about what her father had disclosed at the Pit of Doom that he wasn't ardent about being the tribe's superior.

"Couldn't you have taken over by any means necessary since you're his daughter?" Blu demanded, blurting out as his heart was beating hastily.

"Blu, this is the moment to prove worthy of yourself to the tribe, and I can't do that for you," Jewel told him. "Tribal law states that merely males can head."

"That's almost intolerant, if you ask me," Blu murmured so Jewel couldn't hear, before conveying to her once more with his natural timbre. "Likewise, your father's urgency requires me to locate his patrollers at nightfall, and then we have to turn up where he is before midnight."

Jewel shifted warmly towards Blu until her feathers were brushing his, and then she reached out and clutched onto his darkened beryl wings. "Hey, don't let your nerves get to you. Throughout the five years we've been together, the journey we had in the municipality was awe-inspiring - even if we were captured by smugglers and you were nearly strangled by that sickening cockatoo while my wing was damaged, heroically risking your own life to dive down from a plane, salvaging me from drenching into open water with your graceful confession and your intelligence to sooner or later be able to release your wings and ferry me harmlessly to a trustworthy ornithologist that took care of me for a while to heal my wing."

Blu chuckled modestly and he couldn't help but stare into Jewel's sapphire eyes as he sheathed his wings around her. "We're chained-to-each-other birds, Jewel, and that's how we desire to be, always. Although we have two distinctive historical events, and observe the world disparate from each other, we had feelings for each other and grown related to you as my wife with three wonderful kids."

Jewel fondled her husband's face with her cerulean wing and whispered deeply to him. "You've gone from being outcast ever since we got here after a great trip, to my father declaring you as the chief amongst the tribe after his opinion to retire. You'll have a mass of encouragement from someone you care for in your heart. You've made me upbeat ever since you were determined of living through the wildlife."

Blu's face revealed a gentle smile. He then recalled something his toucan acquaintance had told him about when he was concerned of going to a tropical rainforest with his family and sighed blissfully. "Happy wife, happy life."

They leaned close to each other until their beaks were brought in for a passionate smooch as they sealed their eyes; relishing their minute together. After the kiss, Jewel then embraced him into a hug.

"Don't let your guard down, Blu." she apprised, freeing her wings from his back. "I have every belief in you to gather up my father's squad."

"You really consider that I can undertake this?"

"Don't overlook on what I've clarified." Jewel replied, neglecting him as she appeared to drain after the act of her father's genuine speech at the amphitheatre. "I'll see you at the break of dawn when you come back from the night shift."

On the point that she shot through the hollow; out of sight, Blu took off from the moss branch and soared through what might be a certain route to where the recruits are. He glowered. _Jewel isn't admitting to take over from me. Why am I doing this for her?_

He broke out of his doubts as he was able to discern something deviating about the scenery. Instead of a vibrant rainforest, the environment had altered to a dye of cerulean. _Why does everything feel the glow of our species? _He thought, observing the blossoms below him and the vines he was eluding through. _This has to be a shortcut through those seedlings. I've never regarded anything like nature diverting its hue as one._

Unforeseen for the Spix's macaw, he witnessed a ray of light passing through the forest which flared his eyes for a split second, almost colliding into an arm of the seedling as he swooped over the branch. As he regained his aerial balance, Blu was determined to discover about where the supernatural flashes are heading to and he tailgated them; controlling his eyes to glance where the gleam flees. _I'm not scientifically assured, but could there be a visitor that has settled through the lungs of the Amazon? _He thought, devising a foreigner appearing in front of him and be abducted by its operated saucer. He quivered by the anticipation, but kept his focus on bypassing the dangling vines where drops of cerulean cascaded after another.

The pursuing came to a closure as Blu settled on a branch; concealing his feathered torso by beryl fronds. The ray of light blended in with diverse illuminations of azure and formed a ring; besieging what seemed to be a figure of a male macaw sprawling in the dirt. The cerulean feathers on him brightened high before the ring sideswiped into each other, and then the illumination rose above the rainforest before shooting up instantly; approaching the mauve sky while the rest was obsidian.

Blu then heard a thundering cacophony as the branch he was perching on immediately snapped and tumbled to the soil. He glimpsed up; only to observe the stars scattering over a veneer of ebony, and then he went to have a solid eye on the comatose macaw; less than a foot away. The crest feathers on him were identical to Roberto, though they were enveloping one of his eyelids. What's also unique is that the feathers on him were cerulean, and not the usual colour male birds have, which is cobalt. The feathers from females are much brighter compared to the males, and that involves the facial markings also.

Blu almost planted his wing on the macaw's chest when he notices a glinting feather inside a cluster of cerulean feathers. He reached his talon out to anticipate if he could feel a damp on the feather; he was erroneous. _It's like one of those necklaces that each has a slight piece of translucent gemstone from Manaus with the smooth surface, _Blu thought; recalling what he and Jewel presented for the kids to have on their birthday. _Bia sure was further ecstatic than her siblings when she had her heart set on the sapphire sheen with a tint of white. The moonstone she was wearing made me understand why she's my crystal offspring of the brood. We have much in common as father and daughter._

He then realises that the cerulean macaw was respiring from his beak, and was about to awaken from his slumber. "Am I… lifeless?" he said to himself, coughing up some dust from his beak. He then gazed skywards at Blu through hardly-open eyelids as he gently clutched his wing and hoisted him off the soil. He freed his eyes after he became aware that he wasn't deceased after that magical illusion he had to go through to be here, but doesn't identify where, as he absorbed his surroundings. The cerulean macaw swayed his head and groaned as Blu enveloped a wing around him if he was about to faint.

"You're alive and awake," he replied, ruffling his soiled feathers. "There's negative damage on you, everything's going to be-"

"Get away from me!" he yelled at Blu, and then he freed himself from his clasp. That's when he and Blu auscultate a noise of alloy as the cerulean macaw stared to the ground, squinting at what appeared to be a knife, but was actually a dagger from the Middle Ages; the earliest of the medieval weapons, with the two-edged blade and the far-reaching length, was capable of assassinating an enemy in a lone stroke. _Not ever have I speculated this bird's actually communicating to me! _He thought, seizing the razor-sharp weapon in his wing. _When I was in that ocean-like world, I was stabbed through the heart when I was distracted by the mist. This weapon's a suspect for attempted murder, and I shall return the favour by wounding its proprietor, who's him!_

He held the dagger to where Blu was set at knife point and glared at him. "Don't approach me or I'll swear…" he growled, and then his wing trembled from gripping the weapon. Blu traipsed back until his vertebrae was on the bark of a seedling he shot down through, not responding anything to him. He rapidly flung the dagger to the dirt and buried his eyes with his wings. "What am I doing? I… I really don't desire to wipe out nature's creations, and… and…" Tears were pouring out when he cleared his wings and crawled to the ground. Blu reappeared to bolster him to rise once more.

"Who are you, and where did you come from?" he asked in a whisper.

"Mateo Tamarkin." he replied, breathing deeply. "I'm from where the land spans nine time zones across the continents of Europe and Asia, covering more than one eighth of the Earth's inhabited area and consolidates a broad range of environments and landforms."

You're from Russia, aren't you?" Blu asked, beaming at him. It was astonishing that Mateo was able to recall his consciousness after everything transpired around him when Blu himself was witnessing the illumination. _Glad that he doesn't have amnesia or it would be onerous to show him around the patch of olive._

"Well, how agile of you to understand geology…" he paused through mid-sentence, and then Blu offered him a wing.

"Tyler…" he said, wrapping up his assertion. "Tyler Gunderson, but I've got myself an epithet."

"Really, now? What is it?"

"It's Blu." he ratified.

Mateo chuckled as he subtly rattled his wing. "You're blue alright, I can perceive that, but my feathers don't have a darkening hue like you."

"And I thought I was the last male of my kind…" Blu described everything that has happened throughout twenty years of his life from having his companion to favour him at her bookstore in Minnesota throughout three quarters of his life to being declared as the tribal leader of the Spix's macaws in the Amazon rainforest one quarter after. As he concluded listening to Blu's adventure, Mateo now realises where he was; astounded by the results, before he was disrupted.

"May I ask you, what is on your chest?" Blu inquired, glancing at the gemstone-like feather. Mateo scoured down and couldn't presume what he's observing and a mass of queries was going through his attention. _How did this unusual feather get here? Why is the feather there in the first place? Can I take the feather out?_

Then he evoked. _Hang on! This is the identical feather from the ocean realm! The voice has given me her worship to have the proficiency, a reason as to what caused me to sense chest pains from the shaft._

"Are you still there?" Blu asked, brandishing his wing around. "You seem awfully lost in thought."

Mateo was about to respond until Blu became aware of what he was assuming to carry out. Fortuitously, Jewel allowed him to wield a map, in case he went absent through the darkness. He reached in for his map and handed it over to Mateo. "My hollow's not distant," he told him. "If you track the vines through the beryl forest, it'll lead you to where we inhabit, and you can have a rest there for the night. _A minha casa é a sua casa. _My home is your home. Do be cautious when you're out here. They wouldn't like anyone to be away throughout the night, apart from me by all means._"_

"Where are you heading to?" Mateo asked. Blu tapped his beak with his talon.

"Somewhere to study the phases from a former monarch on how to be an exceptional monarch of the clan when I gather up his recruits," Blu replied with an amateurish smile. "and I'm beyond any doubt that I'll be responsible of doing this full-time."

"No offense, but this is your third breakdown, and I'm sure that you'll be sensational!" Mateo assured him before Blu offered him now a wing bump, which he accepted.

"Nice to have an acquaintance," He said, attempting to insert a bold smile as he flew off. "See you in the morning!"

"I'll be cautious!" Mateo called out to him, and then he analysed the map to figure out where the waterfall might be. It was convoluted, until he pivoted and observed an indigo creeping plant trailing down near the dirt. He acquired the dagger with his claws and leapt up; thrashing his cerulean wings. He intercepted for the vine; gnawing on it before swaying over forest arms onto another vine as the method endures.

The mystical secrets behind the cerulean gemstone-like feather had not been affirmed in Mateo as of yet, but he was satisfied with himself to have an acquaintance with an intelligent brain; deliberating about it. _Who knows? _Mateo thought, inquisitive about what might occur to him at the Amazon rainforest. _Maybe my acumen will increase once I'm with Blu and his folks to deal with the feather on me that's flowing through my interior._

As for Blu, he was familiar with Eduardo declaring that the following day will be the beginning of a current era for the Spix's macaws with him as their modern successor as he released a quiver. _It would take more than Mateo and my relatives to encourage my final results, _he thought to himself. _Come on, Blu! You stepped up to defend Jewel from smugglers and the whole sea coloured macaws from the loggers. I mustn't be distracted by what I reminisce of in my head, but in my heart._

Through the forest, the vines he swayed through were sliced by the dagger Mateo was clinging onto his wing; split into two as they tumbled to the earth. The beryl colours on them happen to vanish and diminish to their usual chartreuse, and then the entire jungle swiftly altered back to their initial shades, sheeted by obscurity until the midnight hours have left the moist forest.


End file.
